


Lock your fucking doors

by uwubaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, And Their Murder Child, Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blood & Gore, But like not at the same time, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Depression, Fluff, Good Alpha Peter Hale, Humor, I can never remember the fucking name of that thing, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Murder Husbands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, This is Post stiles possession, Violence, bad friend everyone tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:12:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwubaby/pseuds/uwubaby
Summary: Stiles isn’t sure when it starts. But he realizes halfway through that him and Peter are basically fucking dating.





	Lock your fucking doors

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been too long since I’ve written my baby’s. And to any readers out there who read “The Hills” I’m gonna be truthful with you I haven’t worked on a a single chapter for it but I am not abandoning the story. I’m just thinking up storylines and I’m very picky when it comes to my stories so. Yeah. But anyway enjoy this. There isn’t any murder or blood in this chapter so enjoy.

Stiles isn’t sure when it starts. But he realizes halfway through that him and Peter are basically fucking dating.

Well, he supposed that it was sometime after the… after his possession.

That things slowly change. Stiles is looked at less. If he tries to reach out and touch one of his so called friends they flinch away and stiles pulls into himself further each time. 

Like a snake, Peter slithers his way into his life. Small actions. At first, on those rare times when the pack decides they need to use stiles  _ this time.  _ When Stiles is battered and bruised just as much or more as the pack but they don’t check on  _ him.  _ So Peter does. 

He leads stiles away to one of the small rooms, a med kit in hand and stiles hand in his others. Dabbing at the much smaller wounds and looming over the bigger ones debating or not if Stiles needs to see Melissa.

“Why are you doing this?” Stiles Asked, and if not for his hearing Peter wouldn’t have heard it. 

Peter smiles a ghost of one. 

“Is this not what pack does? Take care of each other?” He asks.

“I don’t think I’m Pack, to be honest with you Peter.”

Peter smiles more.

“Correction, you’re not in their pack” stiles flinches.

“But aren’t you in ours?”

And then Peter leaves.

Ours

Pack

_ Our Pack _

Stiles sits there frozen before he stands and walks out not meeting any of their eyes. But this Time he holds himself high. 

He won’t be their rag doll anymore.

 

The first time it happens, Stiles house is broken into and He thanks the Gods he isn’t sure he believes in anymore that his father isn’t home.

A werewolf, nor a Alpha or a omega but rather a annoying beta.

“Dude” Stiles grumbles. “Couldn’t you have done this during the morning? I need my beauty sleep Man!” The Beta Rolls his eyes.

“Sorry darling, but I have orders. And those are to kill you like, right now.”

“Your Boss is a dick”

“I know”

“Then why are you working for them?”

“Him, it’s a him and I was born into the family so. Kind of got to”

“I get ya”

“You seem like a nice dude and if under different circumstances I think I would have liked to gotten to know you put” Beta flicks his wrist and claws emerge. “Orders.”

Stiles nods. 

“If this is a message to Scott or Derek they’re not gonna care.”

“Oh I know” Beta smiles, “everyone knows after you let a demon inside of you that you were basically kicked to the curb and only brought in when they need a bait.” 

Stiles rolls his eyes ignoring the spike of hurt. “Yeah I’m aware dude.”

Beta smiles some more. “Yeah and if I didn’t have senses I would believe you don’t care but everytime I say pack the depression and rage spikes up some more.” 

“I’m not enraged. As you put it sure Depressed I will admit cause I was fucking possessed and I got a shit ton of people killed including my so called brothers girlfriend. So yeah I’m a little fucking Depressed” Stiles is turning bitter, he can taste the acid of his tongue. 

“And mad” 

“Are you gonna kill me or fucking edge me on?”

“I don’t know, I kind of like you I might take you back to the Alpha. He would appreciate someone with as much knowledge as you have.”

“Right” Stiles bites. “Because he just sooo wanted me in his pack that he sent you to kill me.”

“Eh, I will admit Alphas don’t always think beforehand.” 

“True” Stiles snorts. 

“What’s your name?” Stiles asks and he has no idea  _ why  _ cause this dude has orders to kill him. And he’s been here for an hour snarking back and forth and actually  _ enjoying it. _

Beta retracts his claws and gives him a thoughtful look.

“Alexander But you can call me Alex” he says.

“Okay Alex” he flips on the night switch and has to take a minute to adjust to the sudden light. “I’m making coffee.” 

“I’m here to-“

“Kill me, yeah, I know but I want some fucking coffee before you do. Is that okay?”

“Uh sure.”

“How do you take it?”

“Excuse me?”

Stiles sends him a deadpan look.

“Your coffee.”

“Oh! Black. And nothing in it. Please” he says walking over to the kitchen table to take a sit.

A few minutes later and the coffee is done and steaming and just the way stiles likes it with cream and Carmel.

“Is it going to hurt?” Stiles whispers.

Alex looks a little surprised at the question but his look softens.

“I’ll, I’ll make it as quick as I can.” He says softly.

Stiles nods, shoving his coffee cup away from him.

“I’m ready.” 

Alex nods, standing up stiles stands up with him. Watching him flick his claws and his eyes glow blue. Stiles can’t help but tear up and try to hide them. He thinks back to his dad, his mom. And Peter and oddly enough nothing about Scott.

“I can’t do this. You’re like a puppy I can’t kill a puppy” Alex sighs and rips his hands back.

“You’re the dog”

“...”

“On second thought-“

“Kidding, kidding” Stiles says sinking back to his chair.

“But why not? Why can’t you go through with it?” He asked watching Alex ease back into his own chair. 

He shrugs. “I dunno you’re just so sad and, I can’t do it? I can tell you don’t want to die. And I feel bad for some reason.”

“But I do want to die-“

“No you don’t you want to start living”

And wow

_ Wow  _ stiles hasn’t heard that before. 

Stiles just kind of… sits there processing thoughts words. And Alex speaks up again.

“My Alpha, he’s a horrible person. He doesn’t treat us right he has us kill n’ do unspeakable things to women and men and… and  _ children. _ ”

“I’m just..”

“Done with it?”

“Yeah” Alex agrees solemnly 

“Uh, me and a, um friend were kicked out of our pack the one you mentioned? We’re not really kicked out like some people say but more on the outskirts we’re there when we’re needed and thrown away when our usefulness is over with. He, I- we’re thinking of making a pack of our own. He just needs to kill an alpha. I hadn’t realized until today that  _ we  _ were each other’s Pack this whole time.”

Alex listens, understanding where this is going.

“My Alpha is a coward, it would be easy to take him down. He just has us, his minions do what he needs. They all look up to him, worship him as if he’s a  _ God.  _ I’ve had enough sense to see through it but it I try to disobey I’ll be killed on the spot and I’d rather live. Y’know?”

Stiles nods. “I know.”

“If, if we were to become a pack of our own. I can promise you that we wouldn’t treat you like that. We prefer to take care of things ourselves.” He says.

“I think you should call him over. Let us, discuss this.” Alex says, stiles nods.

Fifteen minutes later and a grumbly Peter on the phone Peter Hale walks through the door.

“What, is this?” He asks tentatively.

“We, have a new pack member. And thanks to him we have a source to get you those Alpha powers” Stiles says.

And three pots of coffee and nearly a murder after explaining what had happened Peter looked up, smiled. And said;

“So, where is this  _ Alpha  _ of yours location?”

And from there

 

It was a bloodbath.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love writing Murder Husbands Steter oof


End file.
